


Zip lining

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adventure, Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, No Sex, No Smut, Romance, Ziplining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his girlfriend go zip lining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip lining

“High. High. This is so fucking high, Tom.”  
“You’ll be fine, bunny. I’m right here.”  
She wheeled on him. “Yes, you’re here and in a few minutes I’m going to be there!” She pointed into the distance.  
He cupped her face. Just the simple touch grounded her, centered her. His thumbs smoothed over her cheeks. When she looked into his eyes, she melted down to her toes. “If you truly don’t want to do this, you don’t have to.”  
She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. That’s all she wanted to hear. She’d go through with it. Because it looked fun, because he’d paid for it, because she was already suited up, but especially because he told her that she didn’t have to do it.  
He smiled when she smiled then stood on her toes and kissed him. “Thank you.” She looked at the instructor and nodded. “I’m ready.”  
“Now remember, just let your arms hang. If you need to grab onto something, grab onto these straps.” He showed her where to grab. “Do NOT touch the line. Under any circumstances.” She nodded. “Whenever you’re ready, just step off.”  
She looked at Tom and blew him a kiss. He grinned as she stepped off and shot down the line, screaming into the trees. They waited for the other side to radio she’d made it before securing him to the line. The instructor gave Tom the same last minute instructions. Tom saluted the man then stepped off.  
She waited on the platform at the other end of the line, dancing back and forth from foot to foot. His cackling laughter and whoops announced his arrival. She couldn’t stop grinning and neither could he as they unstrapped him.  
When he was finally free and they were down from the platform, she threw herself into his arms, kissing him excitedly. “That was amazing! I loved it. Did you love it?” He laughed and swung her around then set her on her feet.  
“That was amazing. I did love it. And I love that you loved it.” He leaned and kissed her nose. “And I love you.” She sighed as he kissed her deeper. “Now for the zip line race.”  
“Race? What?”  
He cackled as he let her go but grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the edge of the river. She looked up at the parallel lines and the people shooting down the line and dropping off the end and into the water.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Come on. It’ll be fun.” He coaxed her. “I promise.”  
“You better reapply my sunscreen after then.”  
He feigned exasperation. “Oh heavens, whatever shall I do? Rubbing lotion onto the woman I love? Such a horrid fate.” He went so far as to press the back of his hand to his forehead and crumple to the side.  
“Cheeky.”  
He grinned. “So you’ll do it?”  
“Yes.” She pulled her shirt off and shimmied out of her shorts as the attendants helped her on with a life jacket. She looked up at Tom. There was no innocent fun in his eyes when he licked his lips as her skimpy but tasteful bikini.  
They waited their turns. When asked if they were ready, Tom shouted that they were. She held onto the bar to the end of the line then dropped off, scrunching up her face as she hit the water. Tom drew his legs up as his swim trunks attempted to abandon him, flipping as he dropped off.  
“I won!”  
“You did not!”  
“I did too.” He grabbed her under the water. “I most definitely won.” He kissed her as they tread water out of the way. “Shall we call it day, baby?”  
“Only if there’s more carnal ways you want to make me scream.” Her tongue pressed between her teeth and her eyebrows waggled. He laughed then pulled her in for another kiss. This had been one of his better ideas.


End file.
